BNHA GROUP CHAT basic info
BNHA GROUP CHAT the Fanfiction "BNHA GROUP CHAT" is written by Margo.The.Tiniest.Duchess and weekly published on the fanfiction website Archive of Our Own (informally known as Ao3). it follows a non canonical storyline involving the cast/characters of My Hero Academia, a story created by Kohei Horikoshi. Story Arks * introductory ark * Quirk switching ark * Exchange student Ark (ongoing) * Gender Swap Ark (coming soon) Special Chapters * Quirk Switching Special: Mirio gets his quirk back * Bakugou Birthday Special * Monoma Birthday Special Background information the inspiration for the story comes from a continuous set of dreams had by the author. the story is written in a group chat format and follows class 1-A, and a variety of the other characters in their shenanigans. occasionally there is a bonus chapter which follows the League of Villains Group Chat which follows the League of Villains. Format the story formatting is set out with the usernames above the text. each username is bolded to easily differentiated from the regular chat. most of the chat is set on the left of the page except for the admin's chat, which is set on the right. any "images" or "videos" posted into the chat are in italics, ending with either .jpg/.jpeg, .png, .gif or .mp4. when a person is added into the chat, taken from the chat, significant time has passed or other significant details set with the chat the text is centred and italicised. occasionally a character will talk in "english", when they do so their text will be italicised. some text will be strike through for chat effect. Characters Class 1-A * Deku - Izuku Midoriya * Tenya - Tenya Iida * GravityGirl - Ochako Uraraka * Blasty - Katsuki Bakugou * SharkBoy - Eijirou Kirishima * Shouba - Shoto Todoroki * Pikachu - Denki Kaminari * AlienQueen - Mina Ashido * CaughtonTape - Hanta Sero * TheseThingsAreTangled - Kyoka Jirou * Invisibaby - Toru Hagakure * HeadsorTails - Mashirao Ojiro * Froggo - Tsuyu Asui * BirbBoy - Tokoyami Fumikage * SparklyBoy - Yuga Aoyama * Yaomomo - Momo Yaoyorozu * SugarRush - Rikido Sato * Regreta - Mineta Minoru Class 1-B * Induplicate - Neito Monoma * Kendno - Itsuka Kendou * Ibarbara - Ibara Shiozaki * Tetsu6 - Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu * LizzardLady - Setsuna Tokage * Fungurl - Kinoko Komori * Ectospasmic - Reiko Yanagi * LightsOut - Shihai Kuroiro * Ponyta - Pony Tsunotori Big 3 * Lemillion - Mirio Togata * Suneater - Tamaki Amajiki * Wavelength - Nejire Hado Other * IWannaSleep - Hitoshi Shinsou * ZoomIn - Mei Hatsume * LOUDMOUNTAIN - Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic) * Aizawa - Shota Aizawa * HitoTori - Hawks Author's OC's * LightningRodYasu - Yasu Nakano * Cassaweemu - Bridgit Morgendorfer Trivia * the Author's OC Yasu Nakano was created in the Dream. although he was just an entity feeding off the charge the building had * In June the Author wrote was going to be the Segway into the Gender-Swap ark, which meant the students were going to start another internship. in September Horikoshi published new chapters of the canon manga which had the students starting a new internship * the Author is helped by her sister Gallery all these images are taken from elsewhere on the internet